Gold Coast Economics
Rules of Production Town Infrastructure Granary, Cost= 35 Production, 150 Gold. Effects: Doubles crop prices from 1g to 2g. Storage House, Cost= 50 Production, 250 Gold, Granary. Effects: Triples crop prices from 2g to 3g. Specialty Export, Cost = 250 Production, 500 Gold, Storage House. Effects: Quadruples crop prices from 3g to 4g. Windmill, Cost= 40 Production, 200 Gold. Effects: Adds 10 to monthly production, and increases overall production by 5%. Small Market, Cost= 30 Production, 400 Gold. Effects: Increases Gold gained by 5% Medium Market, Cost= 55 Production, 700 Gold. Effects: Increases Gold gained by 10% Large Market, Cost= 100 Production, 1200 Gold. Effects: Increases Gold gained by 20% Blacksmith, Cost = 25 Production, 1000 Gold. Effects: Reduces Cost of Military Upgrades by 10%. Stable, Cost = 10 Production, 2000 Gold. Effects: Increases Production by 10%, unlocks Horsesmen. Peasant Tenant, Cost =40 Production. 500 Gold.Effects: Increases Production by 5%, gives +2 Lord Approval. Tavern, Cost = 10 Production, 400 Gold. Effects: Increases Approval by +1, gives 5 D20 rolls for gold per month. Brothel, Cost = 20 Production, 200 Gold, consumes Tavern. Effects Increase Approval by +2 gives 8 D20 rolls for gold per month. Training Grounds/Mustering Field, Cost = 5 Production, 1 Gold. Effects: Can train troops. Church, Cost= 150 Production, 2000 Gold. Effects: Lord Approval Rating +10. Brings your event roll to 1-105. Armory, Cost = 50 Production, 500 Gold. Effects Increases Standing army cap to 50 Soldiers. Barracks, Cost= 90 Production, 1000 Gold, Armory. Effects. Increases Standing army cap to 100 soldiers. Mage Tower, Cost= 350 production, 4000 Gold. Effects. Allows a Mage to be trained, gain +5 Lord Approval rating. Reduces building cost by 10%, increases production by 10%, increases population gained by 10%. Keep Infrastructure. Manor House. Cost= 50 Production, 2000 Gold. Keep, Cost =Manor House, 400 Production, 10000 Gold. Effects: Increases Approval by 10, also you're no longer a fucking bum. Roads. Dirt Roads. Cost = 70 Production. Effects: Increases Production and Gold gained by 5% a month. Cobbled Roads. Cost = Dirt Roads, 200 production. Effects: Increases Production and Gold gained by 10% a month. Unique Infrastructure. Each one of these buildings requires a Manor House to be build within the holding. Bright Beach Red Field: ''' '''Wolfback Plaines: Longfield: Long Field's great Stable. ''' Cost: 400 Production, 2000 Gold. ' " Since it's founding Longfield has bred horses for the Kingdom of Stormwind, one of the largest exports within the realm." Effects: 3+ Gold from Excess Production, halves cost of training Horsemen. 10% Production. '''Copper Hills: Copper Hills mining Network. ' Gold Hills Ambercrest Country Infrastructure. Mine, Cost = 100 Production, 300 Gold. Effects: Increases Production by 20, has a chance to produce gemstones. = Baron Funded Events: = Summer Fire Festival, Cost = 125 Gold. Requires Midsummer Fire Festival within a week of initiation. Effects: Increased Lord Approval Rating by 30, +10 Production for the month. Harvest Festival, Cost = 125 Gold. Requires Pilgrim’s Bounty within a week of initiation. Effects: Increased Lord Approval Rating by 30, +10 Production for the month. Winter Social, Cost = 200 Gold, Requires Winter’s Veil within a week of initiation. Effects: Increased Lord Approval Rating by 40, -10 Production for the month. +1 extra Random Event Roll for that month. Spring Planting Festival, Cost = 150 Gold, Requires Noblegarden within a week of initiation. Effects: Increased Lord Approval Rating by 20, -5 Production that month. +1 extra population increase roll for that month. Dedicated Celebration, Cost = 100 Gold. Effects: Increased Lord Approval Rating by 15, -10 Production that month. Month of Rest, Cost = 50 Gold, X production (X is as much as you want). Effect: +½(X) Lord Approval. Unit List All Units will consume one population. Archers- 3 Gold: Adds 2 Military Power. Swordsman- 5 Gold: Adds 3 Military Power. Pikeman-7 Gold: Adds 5 Military Power. Horsemen- 20 Gold, Needs stables. Adds 9 Military Power. Mage- 200 Gold, Needs Mage Tower, Adds 50 Military Power.